1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to signal processing. More particularly, for example, example embodiments relate to system-on-chips (SOCs) including time difference adders, SOCs including time difference accumulators, sigma-delta time-to-digital converters, digital phase locked loops and/or temperature sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A time-to-digital converter (TDC) is a device that converts a time difference between input signals into a digital signal. As a design rule (DR) and a power supply voltage decrease, a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of a voltage signal decreases, and performance of an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) converting the voltage signal into a digital signal may deteriorate. Accordingly, the ADC converting the voltage signal into the digital signal may be replaced by the TDC converting the time difference into the digital signal.